Ahui
Ahuizotl is a fictional character, the nemesis of Daring Do, who appears as the antagonist of Read it and Weep. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. Development and design He walks on all fours, with dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs, and a long monkey-like tail with a hand on its end. He has a dog-like head, except his eyes are positioned over his nose at the end of his snout. He speaks with a Spanish accent. His overall appearance and name mirror that of the mythical ahuizotl from Aztec culture. Some of his actions mirror those of René Belloq from the Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. He has a small white house cat which he pets, much like Ernst Stavro Blofeld of the James Bond series. Depiction in the series Whilst Rainbow Dash is in the hospital in Read it and Weep, Twilight Sparkle gives her the book Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone, which Rainbow eventually reads. Daring Do, the titular character, after obtaining the Sapphire Stone from a temple, gets blown clear by a gust of air from inside the chamber, which lands her in the jungle, right at the feet of a strange creature. The creature cheerfully says "Helloooo, Rainbow Dash" with Pinkie Pie's voice, and the scene swipes from the story back to the hospital room before the character can be introduced. After Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity leave, Rainbow Dash continues to read the book. After the false start in the previous scene, Ahuizotl is properly introduced, and takes the statue from Daring Do. He then brings out a golden whistle, and calls a group of cats (a lynx, tiger, jaguar and cheetah), who are all carrying weapons. A white house-cat also shows up, affectionately purring. Ahuizotl laughs maniacally, and the scene briefly cuts to Dash reading the book, with her blanket over her head, wondering who he is, then returns to the story. Daring Do is tied up on some kind of altar and says, "You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl", and he replies "But I already have." He pulls a lever, waves goodbye, and leaves with his cats, while the room begins to rumble. The walls start closing in, spikes extend from from sockets on the walls, spiders crawl over the spikes, cobras issue from the mouth of an ornament on the wall, and quicksand starts pouring into the room. Rainbow Dash has to leave the hospital, since she heals, and consequently sneaks back in to find the book. After eventually finding out, Twilight Sparkle gives her a copy, and she starts to read it again. The story continues with Daring Do stretching her hat with her mouth over one of her hooves and launching it off. After a complex trajectory it hits the lever that Ahuizotl pulled, and the walls reverse, the sand lowers, and a door leading to the outside opens. She breaks free and concludes, "another day, another dungeon." The scene cuts to Ahuizotl petting the white house-cat. Ahuizotl proclaims "With Daring Do out of the way, the world will suffer mightily at my hands. I am victorious!" He laughs maniacally and holds up the sapphire statue with his tail-hand, at which moment Daring Do swings on a vine and snatches the statue from him. He calls out "What? Nooo! Curse you, Daring Do!", and is left sobbing. Other depictions Ahuizotl makes an appearance on the Season 2 poster, standing near Mayor Mare with Daring Do on his back. He also appears on the villain poster. Along with Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Flim and Flam and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ahuizotl appears on a Hubworld background.http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic The second series of Enterplay trading cards includes one of Ahuizotl. Quotes References